1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stitching or sewing, with staples or tacks made of synthetic resins or of similar materials which, in effect, perform the function of a sewing thread, work in the form of a fabric, film, board, or netting, such as various kinds of textiles, plastics, leather, paper, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior device is an industrial sewing machine wherein the formation of continuous seams is accomplished by entwining of a sewing thread or of two sewing threads, upper and lower. In this prior device, a vertically reciprocating needle sews the work stitch by stitch over a long distance. Therefore, a high degree of skill and attentiveness of an operator is required to ensure accomplishment of the formation of perfect seams. As, besides, the formation of seams is accomplished by employment of a thin and slim sewing needle, the work is frequently sewn up into a plurality of folded pieces, or the needle is broken or bent by a heavy load when the work is thick leather or hard plastics, thereby causing suspension of the operation or often impairing the seams.